Addicted
by asterellaByunChan
Summary: Kita hanya menjualnya, tidak memakai!/Ku ajarkan kau caranya/Apa kau tidak menyesal masuk ke sini?/Sehun-ah! Anak bodoh!/Baekhyun!/Chanyeol!/Lari Baekhyun!/Awas!/DORR!/BaekYeol/ChanBaek/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Addicted**

**T**

**Multi Chapter**

**Crime, Drugs, Wild Life, Drama, Brothership, Friendship**

**Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, EXO member and the other**

**Warning: Don't like, Don't read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Bagaimana?"**

"**Aku masih bingung"**

"**Baekhyun-ah, kau akan mendapat uang yang banyak dalam waktu yang singkat. Lihat aku sekarang!"**

"**Kau yakin?"**

"**Seratus persen. Kau cukup mengikuti perintah dan jangan membantah maka kau akan mendapat semua yang kau inginkan"**

"**Baiklah, aku terima"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hai Duizhang!"**

"**Ada apa kau kesini? Apa kau ada tugas hari ini?"**

"**Tidak ada, tapi aku membawa orang baru"**

"**Oh ya?"**

"**Silakan masuk Baekhyun-ssi"**

"**Kau membawa seorang wanita?"**

"**Dia laki-laki hyung. Namanya saja Baekhyun"**

"**Ohh, dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu anak manis"**

"**Err–namaku Byun Baek Hyun–dari Bucheon, umurku 22 tahun"**

"**22?"**

"**Err–iya"**

"**Wah, sepertinya Chanyeol dan Chen mendapat teman baru. Semoga kau cepat akrab dengan mereka ya tapi ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol itu sangat menipu hehe apa aku sudah berbicara terlalu banyak?"**

"**Apa perlu kupanggilkan Chanyeol?"**

"**Panggilkan dia sekarang Tao, bilang padanya dia dapat mainan baru"**

"**Baik"**

"**Nah Baekhyun tanda tangani ini"**

"**B–baik"**

"**Mau kau jual berapa Kai?"**

"**Seharga dengan Lay, kurasa cukup"**

"**Baiklah, ambilkan uangnya Sehun"**

"**Baik"**

"**Apa yang dijual Kai?"**

"**Bukan apa tapi siapa"**

"**Maksudmu?"**

"**Kau yang aku jual Baekhyun"**

"**A-apa?"**

"**Kau datang disaat yang tepat Chanyeol"**

"**Apa ada anak baru?"**

"**Dan dia seumuran denganmu, bawa dia ke ruangannya dan ajari dia cara hidup disini"**

"**Baik"**

"**A-apa?! Jongin!"**

"**Bye Baekhyun"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Tugas pertamamu, masuk ke dalam dan jual barang ini kepada tuan Han, paham?"**

"**Siapa tuan Han?"**

**.**

.

"**Selamat pagi hyung"**

"**Pagi Sehun-ah"**

"**Bagaimana tidurmu?"**

"**Sangat baik"**

"**Cepatlah bangun dan mandi. Chanyeol hyung sudah menunggu dibawah"**

"**Pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu saja"**

"**Dia bahkan membangunkan ku saat subuh hyung. Kau beruntung"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ku ajari kau caranya. Lihat baik-baik Baekhyun"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kita menjualnya tapi tidak memakainya!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DORR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello! Saya datang lagi bawain ff baru  
murni dari otak saya ga ada plagiat sama sekali, ini udah kepikiran bahkan sebelum UN cuma baru terealisasikan sekarang hehe  
moga banyak yang suka dan ini dilanjut ^^  
ditunggu kritik dan saran dikolom review, ok?**

**Salam kecup :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Addicted**

**T**

**Multi Chapter**

**Crime, Drugs, Wild Life, Drama, Brothership, Friendship**

**Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, EXO member and the other**

**Warning: Don't like, Don't read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Dengan ini saya menyatakan kasus kematian Xi Lu Han ditutup dengan kesimpulan bahwa Xi Lu Han, 24 tahun murni meninggal akibat overdosis obat-obatan terlarang dan tidak ada pihak lain yang terkait dalam kasus ini"**

**Tak.**

**Tak.**

**Tak.**

"**Kasus ditutup!"**

**Para hakim dengan jubah kebanggaan mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang sidang diikuti para jaksa penuntut umum. Hingar bingar ruang sidang yang diisi oleh desas desus semua orang yang ada disana hanya melintas bagai angin di telinga pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni yang hampir menutup matanya. Kacamata berbingkai besar hampir menutupi semua pipinya, dibalik kacamata dan dari sela-sela rambut hitam kelamnya hanya ada sebuah pandangan kosong yang mengarah ke kursi yang diduduki oleh hakim beberapa menit yang lalu.**

**Satu per satu pergi meninggalkan ruang sidang yang di dominansi warna coklat itu, kursi-kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu pun kembali seperti semula. Kosong. Tak terisi. Namun dia masih belum mau beranjak.**

"**Hyung, mereka semua sangat brengsek! Mencekokimu dengan semua obat-obatan sialan itu, menyuntikkan berbagai macam narkoba ke dalam tubuhmu kemudian mencuci tangan mereka sampai bersih dengan uang haram yang mereka dapat" gumamnya. Sebuah senyum miring tercetak diwajahnya. Tangan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di kantong hoodie hitamnya kini terangkat, sebuah jari tengah teracung ke arah kursi hakim.**

"**Fuck You!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun termenung, matanya memandang lurus menembus jendela walau sebenarnya tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat karena ia menaiki kereta bawah tanah. Sesekali ia melirik jam ditangannya dan bergumam. Baekhyun menghela napasnya, entah sudah yang keberapa.

Kematian teman baiknya membuatnya cukup terpuruk. Orang-orang juga menjadi tidak ramah padanya. Satu-satunya harapan Baekhyun hanya Kim Jong In, teman semasa sekolahnya yang pindah ke seoul 5 tahun yang lalu. Sangat mengejutkan Jongin masih mengingatnya padahal mereka tidak terlalu akrab dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi Jongin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan dengan gaji yang menggiurkan kepada Baekhyun. Inilah kenapa seorang Byun Baek Hyun berada disini.

Kereta berhenti, Baekhyun bangun dengan malas dari kursi penumpang dan menenteng tas hitam besarnya. Kaki-kakinya yang terbalut sneakers berwarna hitam menapaki lantai dingin stasiun. Matanya bergerak memandang sekeliling untuk menemukan Jongin.

Tap.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun membuatnya refleks memutar tubuhnya.

"Hai, Kai!" sapa Baekhyun saat melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

Kai menggunakan baju bergaris biru putih berlengan panjang, celana panjang jeans, dan topi hitam dengan sneakers putih.

Kai tersenyum "Masih mengingat ku Byun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa lupa muka mesummu itu?" Baekhyun terkekeh dan Kai hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Rasanya aku meninggalkan kesan yang buruk" ucap Kai.

Baekhyun menatap Kai serius dan menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali "Tsk, aku hanya bercanda, okay?"

"Ya! Aku juga hanya bercanda" Kai menepuk balik punggung Baekhyun "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di caffee dekat sini saja? Ku rasa banyak yang harus dibicarakan" tawar Kai sambil melepas topinya kemudian memakainya kembali.

"Boleh saja" Baekhyun tersenyum "Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli kopi yang mahal, ini sudah sangat pas maksudku uangku" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya sambil berjalan mengikuti Kai.

Kai terkekeh dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun "Jangankan segelas kopi, satu kedai kopi pun bisa kuberikan untukmu B" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti sangat kaya sekarang" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, begitulah"

Mereka berdua keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil silver yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

"Ini mobilmu Kai?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya saat Kai membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Begitulah, masuklah B" Kai tersenyum dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil serta meletakkan ranselnya di jok belakang. Kai menutupkan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun kemudian berlari kecil menuju sisi lain dari mobil.

Baekhyun memandang ke setiap inci mobil dan mengelus jok mobil dengan jari lentiknya "Wow, kau bahkan punya mobil sekeren ini" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada Kai yang baru saja memasuki mobil dan sekarang sedang menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Kau juga bisa punya mobil sekeren ini, kalau kau mau menerima pekerjaan yang kutawarkan" Kai tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya menuju caffee yang tadi ia sebutkan.

"Sebagus apa pekerjaan itu? Aku jadi penasaran" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat saja nanti" Kai tersenyum miring dan menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Kai dan Baekhyun memasuki sebuah caffee dengan interior mewah, dengan dinding-dinding kaca sehingga dapat melihat keluar dan lampu-lampu kristal menggantung di langit-langit caffee, meja-meja yang bertaplak hijau kotak-kotak dengan pot-pot kecil yang berisi berbagai macam tanaman yang bergantung di dinding dan juga terletak di lantai didekat dinding.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil berdecak kagum, Kai memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang sedikit 'memalukan'. Mereka duduk di meja A8, Baekhyun duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja sementara Kai melepaskan topinya dan meletakkannya diatas meja disamping tangan kirinya. Seorang pelayan dengan kemeja putih serta dasi kupu-kupu hijau dan celana hijau tua menghampiri meja mereka dan memberikan buku menu dengan cover warna putih dengan kelap-kelip berwarna soft pink.

"Silakan, mau pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan dengan ramah.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada si pelayan dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku menu. Matanya meneliti satu per satu menu, melihat apa ada yang familiar untuk dipesan.

Kai meletakkan buku menunya dan melihat pada sang pelayan yang bersiap mencatat pesanan Kai. "Tolong segelas marocchino" Kai tersenyum kecil dan pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Kai.

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah menu yang dulu sering dipesan oleh Luhan "Latte.."

"Apa Baekhyun?" tanya Kai saat ia merasa Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku pesan caffee latte" Baekhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan buku menunya.

Pelayan itu mengambil kembali buku menunya dan membaca ulang pesanan Kai dan Baekhyun. Kai dan Baekhyun mengangguk saat merasa yang dibacakan sudah benar.

"Jadi, bagaimana Baekhyun? Kau mau tidak pekerjaan yang kutawarkan padamu tempo hari?" tanya Kai begitu si pelayan telah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun diam, berpikir sebentar "Memangnya aku akan bekerja sebagai apa?" tanyanya.

"Tsk, masalah itu jangan dipikirkan dulu. Sekarang kau mau apa tidak? Aku jamin kau akan memiliki hidup yang mewah dan kau juga bisa mempunyai mobil seperti milikku" Kai tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan kopi mereka. Sang pelayan hanya meletakkan kopi yang mereka pesan kemudian membungkuk dan berjalan pergi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Aku masih bingung" jawab Baekhyun sambil menarik cangkir lattenya untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Kai berdecak "Baekhyun-ah, kau akan mendapat uang yang banyak dalam waktu yang singkat. Lihat aku sekarang!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil mengaduk pelan kopinya menggunakan sendok kecil yang datang bersama cangkir kopinya tadi.

Kai menyeruput kopinya kemudian meletakkannya kembali "Seratus persen. Kau cukup mengikuti perintah dan jangan membantah maka kau akan mendapat semua yang kau inginkan" ucap Kai tenang sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan terdiam sejenak "Baiklah, aku terima"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal Baekhyun" Kai tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun meminum lattenya hingga setengah dan meletakkan cangkirnya "Aku harap begitu"

"Akan kuberitahukan pada bos ku sekarang" Kai tersenyum singkat pada Baekhyun dan mulai mengetik pada ponselnya. Sementara Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela sambil meminum lattenya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah rumah susun yang yeah–kumuh dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Kai memajukan lehernya untuk melihat lebih jelas rumah yang ada didepannya.

"Kau serius tinggal disini Baekhyun?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun namun matanya masih tertuju pada bangunan kumuh dengan lumut yang menempati beberapa sisi pada dinding bangunan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil ranselnya yang sedari tadi ia letak di jok belakang. "Begitulah, ini yang paling murah dan pas di kantongku" Baekhyun menyengir.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun "Semoga kondisi di dalamnya jauh lebih layak daripada yang kelihatan" Kai tersenyum kecil dan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Rumahku di Bucheon juga kurang lebih seperti ini hahahahaha. Jadi tidak perlu terlalu khawatir" Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan menapakkan kakinya pada tanah, seketika hawa dingin menerpanya membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Dan aku harap didalam sana juga cukup hangat" ucap Kai sebelum Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke Kai "Pasti hangat didalam" kemudian turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya.

Kai menurunkan kaca mobilnya "Aku pulang dulu ya? Selamat malam" ucap Kai sambil menstarter mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambai kecil pada Kai.

Kai mengangguk dan menaikkan kaca mobilnya kemudian melesat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Setelah mobil Kai tidak terlihat lagi Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung berwarna coklat itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat isinya hingga kepalanya juga ikut masuk ke dalam kulkas "Luhanie, kurasa stok telur kita sudah habis" ucapnya.

Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur dengan keranjang merah kosong langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Sudah habis? Perasaan kemarin aku baru saja memasukkan 5 ke sana" Luhan meletakkan keranjangnya disamping rak piring.

"Tapi ini sudah habis" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kulkas dan menunjuk tempat telur yang kosong.

"Kalau kosong ya ke belakang saja Baekhyun, siapa tahu ayam itu sudah menghasilkan telur lagi" ucap Luhan santai sambil menghidupkan kompor.

"Hmm, semoga ayam itu makan yang banyak supaya menghasilkan telur yang banyak hahahahahaha" Baekhyun melesat pergi menuju halaman belakang dan menuju ke sebuah kandang dimana ada seekor ayam putih dan tambun didalamnya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam kandang dan mengeluarkan sebutir telur dengan tersenyum bangga ia menimang-nimang telur tersebut. Dengan santai Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Luhan–HYUNG!"

.

.

.

Sret.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar tidak seperti layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur. Baekhyun perlahan duduk dan menyingkap selimutnya, matanya menatap kosong ke tempat tidur. Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya dan perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil jam tangannya yang terletak diatas lemari.

09.30

"Cih! Mimpi apa tadi? Mana mungkin ada kandang ayam dibelakang rumah" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di tepi jalan di depan rumah susunnya dengan kaos putih dilapisi jaket hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sneakers putih. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Tak lama sebuah mobil silver berhenti didepan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu mobil Kai dan masuk ke dalamnya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Kai dan tersenyum.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Kai sambil memasukkan gigi pada mobilnya.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja suhu dingin membuatnya terasa lama" Baekhyun terkekeh.

Kai tersenyum tipis dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang melewati jalanan kota yang terasa lebih lengang karena sekarang bukan jam sibuk.

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela ke gedung-gedung tinggi, distrik-distrik mewah, hingga taman kota yang seperti terjepit ditengah keramaian kota.

Kai membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah jalan yang cukup sempit karena hanya muat dilewati oleh satu mobil.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung melihat jalan yang terhimpit oleh tembok-tembok tinggi. Tempat ini terlalu besar untuk disebut sebagai gang.

"Kita mau kemana Kai?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menemui bosku, kau mau bekerja kan?" tanya Kai yang kemudian membelokkan mobilnya pada sebuah garasi dan memarkirkannya disana.

Baekhyun masih bingung saat ia disuruh turun oleh Kai namun ia hanya menurut dan mengikuti Kai yang masuk ke sebuah rumah dengan desain klasik. Kai membuka pintu kayu tersebut dan dengan lugunya Baekhyun juga ikut masuk bersamanya.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga melingkar menuju ke lantai atas dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dan terukir beberapa tulisan yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa itu. Baekhyun dan Kai sekarang berdiri disebuah lorong dengan lampu temaram dan dinding bercat merah dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh. Baekhyun takut. Tapi ia tak mau mundur.

Kai mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali kemudian ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya "Kau tunggu disini Baekhyun, jangan masuk sebelum aku panggil, arra?" bisik Kai dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Kai menekan knop pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun merasa ada orang yang melihat ke arahnya namun setelah ia menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri tidak ada siapapun.

.

.

.

"Hai, duizhang!" sapa Kai pada seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas sofa merah didepannya.

Pemuda dengan jas hitam itu menoleh dan menatap datar pada Kai "Ada apa kau kesini? Apa kau ada tugas hari ini?" tanyanya.

Kai tersenyum kecil "Tidak ada, tapi aku membawa orang baru" ucap Kai.

Pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi acuh tak acuh itupun merasa tertarik dan meletakkan ponselnya ke nakas yang terletak disampingnya dan beralih pada Kai.

"Oh ya?" Kris –pemuda itu– menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kai tersenyum miring "Silakan masuk Baekhyun-ssi"

Krieettt.

Terdengar derit pintu saat Baekhyun membuka pintu, dan langsung mengambil perhatian Kris dan Tao yang ada didalam ruangan tapi tidak dengan pemuda putih yang masih fokus dengan game online di komputernya. Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan Kai menutup pintunya. Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit kemudian berdiri sambil tersenyum pada Kris yang tentu saja tidak dibalas.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas "Kau membawa seorang wanita?" tanya Kris pada Kai.

Kai sempat terkejut mendengar perkataan Kris dan segera menepisnya "Dia laki-laki hyun. Namanya saja Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengutuk Kris dalam hati. Namun, ia masih berusaha mempertahankan imagenya sebagai 'anak manis'.

Kris mengangguk kecil dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melangkah menuju sebuah meja kayu yang mempunyai ukiran-ukiran manusia dan tulisan-tulisan aneh di tepi-tepinya.

"Ohh, dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu anak manis" ucap Kris yang sekarang berdiri dibalik meja tersebut dan membuka laci di rak kedua.

Baekhyun tersentak "Ohh, ahh–Err–namaku Byun Baek Hyun–dari Bucheon, umurku 22 tahun" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan bola matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Kris yang mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari lacinya.

"22?" Kris melirik sebentar pada Baekhyun dan kembali membuka laci yang satunya.

"Err–iya" jawab Baekhyun.

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen berwarna biru donker mengkilat yang tampak mahal dan meletakkannya dimeja kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum "Wah, sepertinya Chanyeol dan Chen mendapat teman baru. Semoga kau cepat akrab dengan mereka ya tapi ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol itu sangat menipu hehe apa aku sudah berbicara terlalu banyak?" Kris terkekeh membuat Baekhyun ikut mengulum senyumnya.

Tao yang dari tadi hanya berdiri dan menyimak pembicaraan Kai, Kris, dan Baekhyun pun angkat bicara "Apa perlu kupanggilkan Chanyeol?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh padanya, memandang lekat-lekat wajah Tao. Kemudian melihatnya dari bawah ke atas.

"Wajah yang unik" pikir Baekhyun.

"Panggilkan dia sekarang Tao, bilang padanya dia dapat mainan baru" Kris tersenyum miring dan menggerakkan tanganya seperti menyuruh Tao untuk pergi.

"Baik" Tao membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke Kris, ia merasa tidak enak setelah dibilang 'mainan' oleh Kris.

"Nah Baekhyun tanda tangani ini"

"B–baik" Baekhyun melangkah menuju meja Kris dan mengambil pen biru milik Kris.

Kris mengusap bibirnya sebentar dan beralih pada Kai. "Mau kau jual berapa Kai?" tanya Kris santai.

Kai tampak berpikir sebentar dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membungkuk untuk tandatangan. "Seharga dengan Lay. Kurasa cukup".

Kris tersenyum singkat "Baiklah, ambilkan uangnya Sehun"

Seorang anak lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk didepan komputer menoleh sedikit pada Kris dan kemudian tangannya bergerak menuju laci yang ada didekatnya. "Baik" ucapnya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar tentang transaksi yang dilakukan oleh Kris dan Kai. Baekhyun meletakkan pulpennya setelah selesai menandatangani kertas yang berisi perjanjian itu dan menoleh pada Kai.

"Apa yang dijual Kai?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Bukan apa tapi siapa" balas Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^  
ini Addicted udah keluar Chapter 1-nya ^^  
moga pada suka ya, kalau banyak yang suka saya lanjut, kalau enggak stop sampai sini aja ^^  
makasih ya yang udah luangin waktu buat baca nih ff ^^  
ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ^^  
salam kecup :*

Big Thanks To:

Rachael Suliss:  
thanks ya udah review ^^  
nanti dibaca aja terus siapa tau happy ending hehe  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa...  
salam kecup :*

Babies BYUN:  
ini udah update kok chap 1-nya ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
moga-moga bisa brothership sampai akhir, maklum jiwa shipper xD  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa...  
salam kecup :*

Ayuluhannie:  
ini udah lanjut kok ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa...  
salam kecup :*

Baekicot:  
hai juga, seneng liat kmu nongol lagi ^^/  
ini udah lanjut kok hehe ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa...  
salam kecup :*

Ryu:  
ini udah loh chapter 1-nya ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa...  
salam kecup :*

Guest:  
ini udah lanjut kok ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa...  
salam kecup :*

Parklili:  
emm,,bisa jadi :D  
ini udah ada chapter 1-nya, moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa...  
salam kecup :*

ChanB:  
Green Rain udah kan waktu itu saya update ^^  
moga suka juga ya dengan yang ini ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa...  
salam kecup :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Addicted**

**T**

**Multi Chapter**

**Crime, Drugs, Wild Life, Drama, Brothership, Friendship**

**Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, EXO member and the other**

**Warning: Don't like, Don't read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao menutup pintu kayu itu perlahan hingga dentuman pintu tertutup pun tidak terdengar. Satu seringaian tercipta di wajahnya sembari kakinya membawanya ke tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dengan lantai 3. Tangga yang berada diujung lorong ini dan terletak disudut yang gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang terpasang disana.

Tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu berderit saat kaki panjang Tao menginjaknya. Tao menaiki 2 anak tangga sekaligus, dia bertemu dengan Chen yang saat itu juga menuruni tangga. Mereka berdua tersenyum kecil satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya saling melewati.

Namun Chen menghentikan langkahnya saat dia telah melewati 2 anak tangga sejak berpas-pasan dengan Tao tadi.

"Hey Tao!" serunya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "Ya?"

Chen tersenyum membuat Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu Kim Hyo Rin?" tanya Chen.

"Tentu saja, polisi muda dengan tingkat penasaran yang sangat tinggi dan hampir membuat Sehun tertangkap itu kan?" balas Tao dan tangannya memegang ke pegangan tangga.

"Dia sudah mati." ucap Chen.

"Benarkah?"

Terdengar sedikit rasa terkejut dalam ucapan Tao, namun nada bahagia lebih mendominasi.

Chen tersenyum simpul dan menjilat bibir bawahnya "Dia sudah mati, dan mayatnya ditemukan di dermaga pagi ini oleh seorang penjaga disana. Dia mati dengan rambut panjangnya yang indah terikat pada tiang dermaga dan tubuhnya mengapung."

Tao hanya diam dan matanya menggerling keatas "Biar aku tebak! Dia dibunuh semalam?"

"Tepatnya pukul 11.50, oleh Sehun. Anak itu benar-benar dendam rupanya." Chen terkekeh.

"Itu bagus hyung, tandanya Sehun sudah berkembang. Oh! Aku ke atas dulu, Chanyeol hyung ada dikamarnya kan?" tanya Tao dengan tubuh yang sudah bersiap menaiki tangga berikutnya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa mencari Chanyeol?" Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada teman baru dan dia seumuran dengan kalian." ucap Tao dengan girang dan segera naik keatas. Derap kakinya terdengar semakin kecil dan jauh.

Chen hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Tao tiba dilantai 2 yang diterangi oleh cahaya merah dan redup yang berasal dari gabungan lampu dan wallpaper tembok dilorong. Derap kakinya menggema dilorong yang sepi dan berhenti dipintu mahoni dan berukirkan huruf C. Tao mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Setelah dirasa cukup Tao membuka pintu itu perlahan dan kepalanya duluan ia masukkan ke cela pintu.

"Hyung?" panggilnya dengan pelan.

"Masuklah Tao." suruh seorang pria tinggi dengan celana army dan kaos hitam yang bertuliskan 'Alive' yang sedang menghidupkan lilin disamping tempat tidurnya.

Tao masuk dan menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Ruangan ini terisi dengan banyak sekali lilin. Ada yang menempel di tembok dan sebagian berada di atas benda-benda yang mempunyai permukaan datar yang menempel dilantai. Ada beberapa pigura foto juga disana yang berisi foto seorang wanita. Park Yu Ra.

Chanyeol –pemuda itu– meletakkan korek apinya disamping tempat lilin yang barusan ia nyalakan dan beralih ke Tao.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang lembut.

"Kris hyung memanggilmu."

"Bukannya aku tidak ada tugas hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Bukan soal itu, ada anak baru yang datang dan coba tebak! Dia seumuran denganmu." Tao terkikik dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan.

"Huh? Siapa yang membawanya?"

"Kai, sekarang kau ikut aku turun!" Tao berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanya.

Pintu itu tertutup dan mereka berdua berjalan dilorong.

"Hyung, aku rasa kau harus sedikit berhati-hati dengan lilin-lilin itu."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan Tao. Sementara itu Tao hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan membungkam mulutnya saat dirasa ucapannya telah mengganggu pria disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Kai tampak berpikir sebentar dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membungkuk untuk tandatangan. "Seharga dengan Lay. Kurasa cukup."

Kris tersenyum singkat "Baiklah, ambilkan uangnya Sehun."

Seorang anak lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk didepan komputer menoleh sedikit pada Kris dan kemudian tangannya bergerak menuju laci yang ada didekatnya. "Baik." ucapnya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar tentang transaksi yang dilakukan oleh Kris dan Kai. Baekhyun meletakkan pulpennya setelah selesai menandatangani kertas yang berisi perjanjian itu dan menoleh pada Kai.

"Apa yang dijual Kai?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Bukan apa tapi siapa." balas Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, matanya menuntut jawaban yang jelas dari Kai.

"Kau yang aku jual Baekhyun." ucap Kai dengan tenang.

Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri dan menatap Kai serius "A–apa?"

Kriet...

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu terbuka. Sosok Chanyeol dan Tao tampak disana. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua makhluk tersebut.

'Siapa lagi ini?' pikirnya.

Chanyeol dan Tao masuk kedalam ruangan Kris, dan Tao menutup pitntunya.

Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol "Kau datang disaat yang tepat Chanyeol."

"Apa ada anak baru?" Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun sejenak sebelum ia kembali menatap Kris.

Kris tersenyum "Dan dia seumuran denganmu, bawa dia ke ruangannya dan ajari dia cara hidup disini." Kris mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi merah yang berada tepat dibelakangnya dan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan berkata "Baik."

Kris tersenyum. Kai menyeringai. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih lengannya.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan menatap Chanyeol lama sebelum netra itu beralih ke Kai. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol mulai menariknya.

"A–apa?! Jongin!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menyeret Baekhyun keluar dengan ekspresi datar.

Blam!

"Bye Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus menyeret Baekhyun untuk tetap berjalan di lorong yang minim cahaya. Dan saat mereka akan menaiki tangga, Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Saat tangannya terlepas Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga hingga punggung Chanyeol menabrak dinding dengan keras.

Bruk!

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak bisa melawan, brengsek!" gertak Baekhyun dengan lengannya yang berada di leher Chanyeol membuat kepala Chanyeol sedikit mendongak.

Bruk!

Keadaan berbalik. Sekarang Baekhyun yang terjepit di dinding dengan tangan kiri yang terpelintir ke belakang dan tangan kanannya yang ditekan keras didepan dadanya oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun.

"Kalau ku lepaskan–

Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya dan melirik tangan mereka yang ada di depan dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Temanmu menjualmu, kau tidak punya kerabat disini. Teman terbaikmu sudah diatas kan?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat.

"Ba–bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu–aku tahu dengan sangat jelas praktik kotor yang terjadi pada temanmu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar.

Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangannya membuat Baekhyun merasa kebas di kedua tangannya.

"Silakan lari kalau kau mau." Chanyeol mulai menaiki anak tangga.

Baekhyun terdiam matanya menatap lekat lantai kotor dibawahnya. Baekhyun melihat punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang seiring tubuh itu berbelok untuk menaiki anak tangga berikutnya.

"Hei.." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara rendah.

"Hei!" panggil Baekhyun dengan volume yang dinaikkan.

Derap langkah yang sedari terdengar tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Naiklah."

Begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menyusul si jangkung.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong dengan cahaya merah redup. Baekhyun memperhatikan interior yang ada sementara Chanyeol berjalan lurus tanpa melirik ke kanan atau ke kiri.

"Karena aku tidak tahu ruangan mana yang akan kau gunakan, kita ke kamar ku saja." ucap Chanyeol dengan datar namun terasa lebih bersahabat.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tentu saja Chanyeol tidak melihat anggukannya.

Mereka tiba didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol, tangan kanan Chanyeol terjulur ke gagang pintu dan menekannya hingga pintu itu terbuka. Angin yang masuk membuat satu lilin mati, Chanyeol melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat begitu banyak lilin di kamar itu. Tidak ada sumber cahaya lain selain lilin-lilin itu karena lampu yang menggantung dilangit-langit kamar tidak dihidupkan. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk menutup pintu kamar perlahan.

"Ini indah sekali." komentar Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih melihat lilin-lilin yang ada.

Chanyeol menghidupkan api pada lilin yang tadi mati tertiup oleh angin.

"Oh ya? Kau orang pertama yang bilang ini indah." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil mengayunkan koreknya supaya api di korek itu mati.

"Tapi ini sedikit ekstrim." Baekhyun berdiri tepat didepan lilin ungu yang tempatnya menempel didinding. "Lilin sebanyak ini dan didalam ruangan." Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk bermain-main dengan api lilin itu.

"Lilin-lilin itu tidak akan mengganggu siapapun jadi tidak masalah." Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur dengan sprei biru.

Mata Baekhyun tidak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto. Baekhyun beralih dari lilin ungu itu ke bingkai foto yang terletak agak tinggi disebelahnya. Baekhyun mendongak memperhatikan wanita yang ada di foto itu.

Wanita itu mengenakan dress merah dan belt abu-abu, rambutnya hanya sebahu dan ia tersenyum dengan manis. Baekhyun –entah mengapa– tersenyum saat melihat foto itu dengan jelas. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia memperhatikan foto itu baik-baik.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Hei." tegur Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap foto yang terpaku di dinding itu.

"Wanita ini mirip sekali denganmu."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan kembali beralih pada ponselnya "Dia kakak ku, jadi wajar kalau mirip."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas kursi rotan yang tadi diduduki Tao.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan kakakmu saja dibanding tinggal disini?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah bangun untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Dia tidak tinggal disini."

"Jadi, dia tinggal dimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan bergerak untuk duduk ditepi tempat tidur hingga kakinya menjuntai kebawah. "Anak kecil menyebutnya tinggal di langit."

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan menganggukkan kepalanya "Maaf sudah bertanya."

"Bukan masalah, namamu Byun Baek Hyun, kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Kau tahu banyak rupanya."

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya dengan tangan yang bertumpu dengan tempat tidur. "Kau tidak mau tahu namaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat Baekhyun.

"Namamu Chanyeol?" jawab Baekhyun yang sepertinya lebih ke arah pertanyaan.

"Park Chan Yeol." Chanyeol melengkapi namanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan lantai kayu berwarna hitam kelam dibawahnya, tangannya memegang sisi kursi dan ia duduk dengan rileks.

"Byun." panggil Chanyeol dengan nada biasa namun pandangannya masih ke layar ponselnya.

Baekhyun tersentak dan kepalanya segera terangkat untuk menatap Chanyeol. Merasa tidak ditanggapi Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan melihat anak itu melihatnya dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Hei! Byun! Masih sadar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan ponselnya dengan layar ponsel yang menghadap tempat tidur.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Tentu saja."

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke ujung tempat tidur dan dia melihat Baekhyun tepat dimatanya membuat Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Kita ada pekerjaan malam ini." ucap Chanyeol santai dan turun dari tempat tidur. Segera setelah ia turun Chanyeol membuka lemari bajunya.

"Huh? Hei bung, barang-barangku masih tertinggal di rumah susun dan kau tidak berniat sama sekali membawaku kembali kesana untuk mengambilnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan pergerakan Chanyeol.

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti dan namun sepersekian detik tangan-tangannya kembali bekerja untuk menemukan baju yang dia inginkan. "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya namun dengan cepat ia berdeham dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku–tadi sedikit takut untuk bertanya." suara Baekhyun mengecil diakhir kalimat membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku mandi dulu, setelahnya kita ke rumah susunmu." Chanyeol menutup lemarinya dan menyambar handuk putihnya kemudian melemparkan pakaian yang sudah ia pilih ke atas ranjang.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh hingga Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang merupakan bagian dari kamar tidur itu.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tangannya menyentuh dinding-dinding kamar, dan matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah gitar klasik yang bersandar pada sisi lemari dan terletak diruang sempit antara lemari dengan dinding. Baekhyun mendekati gitar tersebut dan menyentuh senarnya. Tangannya tidak sengaja memetik senar gitar hingga benda itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya dan menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lega. Baekhyun mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh sisi ranjang yang terbuat dari besi dengan cat hijau. Ini lebih kearah ranjang yang terbuat dari besi kemudian diberi kasur diatasnya dan ini sama sekali bukan spring bed.

Baekhyun menekan-nekan kasur beberapa kali dengan telunjuknya kemudian menduduki ranjang tersebut. Bibirnya kemudian melengkung kebawah.

"Keras sekali kasurnya. Lebih enak kasurku di rumah susun." gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan ia memilih untuk duduk lagi di kursi rotan dan melamun.

Cklek.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk. Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah mengusir Baekhyun.

"Huh? Maksudmu aku–

Chanyeol mengangguk "Keluar. Aku mau mengenakan pakaianku."

Baekhyun menjilat bawah bibirnya dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan bersungut-sungut. Mukanya bertekuk saat ia menutup pintu itu dengan sedikit keras.

Blam!

"Tolong jangan membanting pintu seperti itu. Pintunya sudah cukup tua."

Baekhyun terperanjat dan menoleh dengan wajah pucat. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat melihat seorang lelaki pendek tengah membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kau dengar aku?" tegur pemuda itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan gugup dan tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu walaupun badannya sudah menghadap ke depan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu lagi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baek–hyun." nada Baekhyun terdengar sedikit meninggi di 'Hyun'.

Orang itu melihat Baekhyun dari bawah keatas, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bibirnya melengkung kebawah seperti mengejek. Baekhyun merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan tingkah orang didepannya.

"A–apa?!" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo –orang itu– tersenyum remeh pada Baekhyun dan kemudian berlalu. Mata Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo hingga pemuda itu masuk ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu satu-satunya yang bercat putih.

Tap.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundak Baekhyun dan dibarengi dengan suara "Siapa kau?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun terkejut dan ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria berwajah manis dengan pipinya yang chubby dengan gigi kelinci tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ah.." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya "Apa tadi?" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

Pria bersurai coklat kayu itu masih tersenyum "Aku tanya, siapa kau?"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya pada gagang pintu dan menggaruk kepalanya "Baekhyun."

"Minseok." pria itu menjulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut dengan canggung oleh Baekhyun. Minseok melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka "Wow, tanganmu dingin." komentarnya dengan setengah bercanda.

"Ah, maaf–aku sedikit terkejut tadi jadi mungkin itu berefek hehe" Baekhyun menyengir.

Minseok tersenyum "Anak baru ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali kau berakhir disini." Minseok memasang wajah sedih dan tersenyum tipis namun terkesan memaksa.

Baekhyun hanya diam memandang Minseok. Bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan tempat ini.

Cklek.

Keduanya menoleh saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, tampak Chanyeol mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan hoodie biru donker. Chanyeol memandang Minseok. Minseok memandang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Minggir." tegur Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang dengan bodoh memandangnya. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya selangkah kekiri.

Blam.

Minseok tersenyum "Hai, Channie. Kudengar anak ini anak baru." Minseok melirik Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum "Iya, Kai yang membawanya kesini. Oh iya, hyung, kurasa malam ini kau harus ke apartemen kita di gangnam."

"Wae?" tanya Minseok.

Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk kemudian menurunkan jarinya "Sshh, ada transaksi yang tersendat. Jadi kurasa kau harus sedikit turun tangan agar uangnya turun."

"Tsk, masalah kecil saja harus aku yang turun tangan. Kemana Lay?" Minseok mengerutkan alisnya.

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya membuat nafas Baekhyun tertahan dan matanya membulat.

'Apa-apaan orang ini?!' pikir Baekhyun.

"Dia keluar kota bersama Joonmyeon–

"Keluar kota?" Minseok menekan kata-katanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. "Untuk apa?!"

Baekhyun terkejut. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihat pemuda ini bertingkah manis namun sekarang–sungguh mengejutkan.

"Liburan–maksudku mereka baru mendapat uang yang sangat banyak jadi mereka pergi liburan begitu." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Minseok menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari saku celana. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mencari kontak seseorang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan Minseok yang seperti tidak sabaran menunggu suara diujung telpon.

"Yixing!"

"Yeoboseyo? Yixing?! Yixing?!"

Minseok terus berusaha memanggil orang disebrang telpon namun yang didengarnya hanya suara angin yang begitu kuat dan suara percakapan yang samar. Minseok mendesis dan memutuskan sambungan telpon.

"Tsk, kacau." desisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau yang pergi hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Minseok tampak berpikir "Chanyeol, apa Chen ada?". Minseok mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk menuntut Chanyeol untuk menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya ada." jawab Chanyeol.

Minseok mengangguk dan langsung berbalik, berjalan menuju tangga dan menuruninya dengan terburu-buru.

Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun "Kajja!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengekori Chanyeol dari belakang kemudian mereka turun tangga dengan Chanyeol yang memimpin jalan.

"Hei, Chanyeol–

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah mematikan semua lilin di kamarmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa menjawab dan Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

.

.

.

Deru angin terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga pemuda putih yang tengah berdiri di tepi atap gedung yang luas, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya sementara kepalanya tegak dan matanya memandang ke kota. Langit oranye tampak menjadi atap yang indah. Cahaya matahari bersinar dibelakang pemuda itu membuat sinarnya hanya menerpa punggung pria itu. Rambut peraknya tampak begitu lembut saat angin-angin itu membelainya.

"Sehun?"

Pemuda itu –Sehun– menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri namun kembali melihat ke depan.

Tap.

Seorang pria yang lain berdiri disampingnya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Berdiri terlalu tepi, huh?" ucapnya.

Sehun diam dan hanya melirik pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau juga sama."

Tao tersenyum "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini."

"Kau tahu, aku selalu disini jika–

"Jika perasaanmu sedang tidak enak?" potong Tao. "Kau lihat anak yang dibawa oleh Kai tadi?"

"Iya, dia temannya bukan?"

Tao menoleh pada Sehun "Iya, dia temannya Kai. Ada-ada saja anak satu itu menjual–

"Bukan. Maksudku 'temannya'." kini giliran Sehun yang memotong ucapan Tao.

"Maksudmu?" Tao menghadap Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

Sehun kini juga menghadap Tao dan menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Ini sangat menyiksaku Tao, dia temannya dan sekarang dia akan seatap denganku?! Kai tahu ini semua dan dengan gilanya dia membawa anak itu kemari?!" Sehun tampak emosi terbukti dengan tangan kirinya yang mengepal dengan kuat disamping tubuhnya.

"Maksudmu? Baekhyun itu teman–

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sial!" desis Sehun.

Tao diam dan matanya mengarah kebawah. Sehun tampak gelisah dan menghembuskan napasnya.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. "Tunggu! Chanyeol hyung!"

Sehun menatap Tao sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tamatlah."

Namun dengan cepat Tao mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mencari kontak Chanyeol. Mengetikkan beberapa kata disana dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haloooooooo ^^  
ada yang nungguin lanjutan ff ini?  
kalau ada, nih saya udah datang membawa chap ke 2 ^^  
semoga suka ya, dan kalau ada typo mohon maaf .  
thanks banget yang udah luangin waktu buat baca :)  
ditunggu kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review ya... ^^**

**Oh! Pssstttt...thanks banget buat yang udah fav dan follow :***

**Salam kecup :***

**Big thanks to:**

**N-Yera48:  
hehe, ada yang sadar juga kalau ada yang janggal ^^  
hehe, Baekhyun bakal bahagia deh setelah dijual sama Kai haha  
cap! Ini udah chap 2-nya ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Nisa0517:  
hehe, untuk itu kita lihat aja nanti ^^  
hehe, tapi Baekhyun bakalan senang kok karena udah dijual xD  
Sehun sama kamu aja gimana? *kedip gaje* :D  
sayang dong, mereka mirip kembar..kadang...sifatnya kadang mirip hehe  
ini udah lanjut kok ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Baekmuffy:  
iya, ga apa kok yang penting udah review ^^  
seneng kalau ada yang suka ^^  
sabar, orang sabar disayang bias #eh?  
ini memuaskan kok reviewnya ^^  
oke, lain kali saya akan masukkin beberapa kalimat penting saja kalau ada buat ff baru, ini saran yang akan saya tampung ^^  
makasih banget ya buat sarannya :*  
hehe, tapi kehidupan Baekhyun ga akan sesuram sperti waktu dijual sama Kai kok :)  
disini muka yang paling kriminal dan cocok buat dijadikan penjual Baekhyun cuma Kai aja haha :D  
disini karakter Chanyeolnya saya buat 2, coba-coba aja sih ^^  
dan tadaaaa Chanyeolnya udah muncul kok ^^  
dan ffnya juga udah saya lanjut ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Special bubble:  
oke oke :)  
disini udah ada ChanBaeknya kok, moga suka dengan ChanBaeknya ^^  
kita lihat aja Baekhyunnya akan bagaimana hehe ^^  
moga suka dengan chap ini ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Meriska-Lim:  
iya, maaf ga bisa update soon .  
tapi ini udah ada chap 2nya kok ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Baekicot:  
iya, ini udah dilanjut kok ^^  
moga suka ya ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Fuawaliyaah:  
hmm, lihat aja deh nantinya gimana ^^  
moga suka dengan chap ini ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Guest:  
belum tahu nih... :(  
lihat dulu d nanti soalnya saya juga masih mikir hehe ^^  
moga suka dengan chap ini ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Elrachan88:  
hehe, makasih banyak ya.. ^^  
ga apa kok, yang penting udah mau review ^^  
ini udah lanjut kok, tapi maaf ga bisa update soon :(  
moga suka ya.. ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Parklili:  
tapi Baekhyun bakalan enak kok hidupnya meski udah dijual ;)  
pokoknya tempat kriminal deh rumah mereka kkkkk~~ :D  
moga suka dengan chap ini ya.. ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Chanyeolmate:  
tuh Chanyeolnya udah ketemu Baekhyun loh hehe ^^  
gimana?  
hmmm, mungkin bukan tapi lihat aja deh nanti hehe ^^  
iya, ini udah dilanjut kok..  
moga suka ya.. ^^  
thanks for RnR  
keep RnR ya.. ^^  
salam kecup :***


End file.
